


You are ridiculous and I love you

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [111]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Jackson likes Stiles, M/M, no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson hadn’t expected his mother to go this far but then again she’d always said she’d do anything for him, and for some reason she seemed rather keen to get him and Stiles together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are ridiculous and I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings you unfortunate soul who has stumbled upon this fic written under duress of 15min, this particular disaster was requested by the ever cruel Virulent-Virtuoso she wanted a fic where Jackson tells his parents he has feelings for Stiles and they don’t react the way he’d thought they would. And that’s all she gave me and this is what happened and now I need a drink.

It was surprisingly harder to come out as a bisexual to his parents than it was telling them that he’d become something less than human had been, then again Derek had been threre as well as Lydia for the whole "Mom. Dad. I'm a werewolf, and I was a lizard-creature killing people for a couple of months" so he hadn’t exactly been going at it alone as he did now.

Even if his parents had accepted him being a monster and the things he’d done as the Kanima, he was a monster even if Stiles kept telling him he wasn’t a monster or what he’d done as the Kanima wasn’t his fault Jackson still felt like a monster from time to time, certainly his parents had been shocked to find him no longer the same human kid they’d adopted and raised but they hadn’t rejected him as he’d expected them too; his mother had hugged him tightly and told him how she would always love him no matter what, and then she’d slapped him with tears in her eyes before hissing angrily, `You could’ve died!´ before hugging him again, his dad had gone into his usual mode of demanding someone other than Jackson to be placed on the block before conceding to the fact there was no one he could drag to court on this one, his dad like his mother had then hugged him and told him he was still loved and always would be.

  
But coming out as something other than straight wasn’t easy, sure his parents had been positively fine with Danny being gay but Jackson couldn’t be sure they would be fine with the prospect of him perhaps choosing to spend the rest of his life with a male partner instead of a female one which at the moment seemed to be exactly what Jackson wanted to do.

  
Now Jackson could’ve continued on living with this particular secret but there was a part of him that felt he needed update his parents on what he was and wanted, perhaps it was because his parents had always managed to get him what he wanted that pushed him to suddenly confess a secret he’d been keeping since he was about nine years old if not sooner than that after all he’d always thought the boy was annoyingly pretty.

  
He struggles with his words but in the end he gets the message through, he’s bisexual and he’s fairly certain he’s a little bit more than in love with a guy, but then it’s out there and both his parents just sit quietly next to each other and still holding hands Jackson only realized now that when his parents were expecting bad news they would sit together as close as possible and hold each other’s hands and it was not just one but both hands tangled together.

  
`It’s not Danny is it? ´ is the first thing his dad says, asks really, and Jackson isn’t sure what to make about that particular question.

  
`Because I’m fairly certain he doesn’t feel the same way about you son.´ his dad says with a tinge of pity which causes Jackson to laugh at first with humor but then with a tinge of despair because it wasn’t Danny Jackson wanted to kiss and wake-up next too in the morning. Jackson wasn’t interested in Danny not like that at least, God kissing Danny would be like kissing your cousin or your brother, no Jackson wanted someone who he was almost positive didn’t want him the same way Jackson wanted him which sucked but Jackson could only blame himself for it, after all Jackson hadn’t treated him in the best possible way since well forever.

  
`No it’s not Danny.´ Jackson reassures his father who looks immediately a little bit less tense, Jackson wasn’t sure if he should tell his parents or not that he might not hate Stiles Stilinski as much as everyone thought he did; he’d never really hated Stiles and since they became pack and perhaps before it really he’d started to feel even less like he hated the pale kid who just couldn’t shut-up, and it was damn near impossible to hate him now that Jackson was suddenly in the Sites-care-circle.

  
Stiles still talked too much but Jackson suspected it was only a nervous tick of sorts because Stiles could be quiet he’d seen it happen a few times during the past few months, and it was always when Stiles smelled less of anxiousness and more of contentment.

  
`It’s not that Alpha of yours is it?´ his mom asks looking rather worried and she honestly should be if Jackson was in any way interested in Derek Hale, ` It’s not Derek Hale, right? ´ Jackson honestly cringes at the idea of him and Derek because no, absolutely no, he was not willing to even think about Derek Hale in any other way than as his Alpha.

  
`Oh gross mom, no.´ Jackson replies quickly enough, just the idea of being naked with Derek and doing the sort of things he’d been dreaming about doing with Stiles ever since he realized the scrawny but hilariously annoying kid with big doe eyes and expressive hands just wasn’t something Jackson wanted to even imagine for a second, just the idea of seeing Hale’s dick made him feel sick or Derek’s naked ass.

  
`Then who?´ his mother asks gently enough, but then she gets that look on her otherwise pristine and somewhat surgically improved face that tales everyone around her she was close to being sick, `Oh God not that bugger eating boy what’s his name – the odd kid who peed in the pool.´

  
` Dr. Greenberg’s boy? ´ his dad pipes in and now he looks like he needs a drink, `Oh son no, not Greenberg’s kid.´ and now his parents are not only grabbing at straws but barbwire, and Jackson was sure as hell going to be traumatized for life by their taught process, then again both of his parents looked horrified by the idea of Greenberg as a potential son-in-law.  
`No. Jesus no. ´ Jackson cries out absolutely horrified by just the idea of holding hands with Greenberg, Jackson doesn’t even realize he’s up on his feet and pacing not until his mother says something that causes him to stop moving.  
`Is it Stiles? ´ His mother asked, the question so shocking and yet not absurd, and Jackson swears she looks almost hopeful, `Is it Claudia’s son? ´

  
`The Sheriff’s son? ´ His asks and Jackson’s mother just nods, there’s a clear sparkle in her eyes.

  
`Jackson? Son? Is it the Stilinski boy? ´ his dad asks and Jackson isn’t sure he should confess it as he fears his father’s reaction, and yet he nods confirming the suspicion, and immediately his dad lowers his head and breathes out a slow and desperate, `Oh God.´ but while his dad looked very much like he’d done when Jackson had finished telling him about the whole werewolf and Kanima thing his mother was up and hugging him tightly.

  
`Oh this is so wonderful, ´ and frankly Jackson hadn’t been expecting this and he didn’t know how to react to his mother being all excited by just the idea of him being interested in Stiles Stilinski, and then as she pulled away just enough to look into Jackson’s eyes and cupping his cheek she continued to say, `He’s so much better than Greenberg or that Alpha of yours.´

  
`Of all the people, the Sheriff’s son – the one might I add you had a restraining order against? ´ his dad continues to say, and Jackson’s heart might drop a few inches at that but his mother hisses at him, `Greg, stop that, we all make mistakes for heaven sake you got married in Vegas to a woman you didn’t even know.´

  
`Oh my God, he did not need to know that.´ his dad hisses but Jackson’s mom continues on unhalted revealing even more unknown fact about his parents that would bother Jackson for a few days, ` and I’ve got that dreadful tattoo of R2D2.´

  
`Wait? What? ´ Jackson can’t believe what he was hearing, his dad had been married to someone else and his mom had a tattoo of something called R2D2.

 

  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

  
`Jackson! ´ hearing Stiles scream his name like there was trouble ahead caused him to lose his focus just long enough to get a great kick in the head by Erica Reyes who’d been trying to kick his ass for the past half-hour without landing a single punch while Jackson had landed a few before noticing the murderous glade directed at him from Boyd for the past ten minutes Jackson had just been trying to avoid getting a punch or a kick from the fuming she-wolf. Jackson is fairly sure he’s blacked out for a second or two or perhaps a couple of minutes because when he opens his eyes he’s on his back with his head on Stiles lap while the worried looking young man was holding a cold-pack against the side of his face where Erica had landed the kick that had brought him down.

  
`Morning sleeping beauty,´ Stiles greets him softly a tiny smile pulling at his lips but it doesn’t reach his pretty eyes that betray him, Stiles seems worried, `did you have a nice nap did? How’s your head?´ Stiles asks him but before Jackson can point out he wasn’t sleeping Stiles steamrolls on with, `By the way, your mom has lost it, I saw her at the store and before you flip a switch and punch me in the face like you will be tempted to do I tried to stop it but she just – did that whole don’t say no to me son or I’ll have you grounded for a month thing with her eyes, and I know it shouldn’t have any power on me because she’s your mother and not mine but she caught me off-guard and I couldn’t do anything and then she was gone and it’s not my fault.´ and suddenly Jackson had to ask him why exactly he was in love with this blabbering idiot, but then again he knew why and one of the reason was the annoying blabbering.

  
`Stiles, what happened?´ Jackson asks and suddenly Stiles looks rather alarmed which was not a good look on him, and then he was screaming for their Alpha like some hysterical woman crying for someone to save her baby.

  
`He’s got even more of a brain damage than usual! ´

  
`Stop screaming.´ Jackson groans rubbing his nose against Stiles’ surprisingly firm thigh, he knows he should be pissed off about being accused of having brain damage but his oddly comfortable where he’s at and just wants Stiles to stay where he is and Jackson going off on him would have the boy moving around and that wouldn’t be good at all.

  
`Dude, you got hit in the head like really bad, I think – I think I should take you to the hospital.´ Stiles says far too quickly and he does sound genuinely worried, then he turns his attention away from Jackson and snaps angrily, `Erica, you broke him. Lydia is so going to kill you if he ends up a vegetable and drooling.´

  
`He’s going to be fine.´ Jackson hears his Alpha bark from a distance.

  
`She’s not going to care.´ Erica shouts back, she’s laughing, `They’re broken up you idiot.´ and that seems to surprise Stiles but then he looks down at Jackson who just thinks Stiles looks far too adorable when he’s confused and worried.

  
`What happened with my mom? ´ Jackson asks before his brain decides he too should just start spewing nonsense.

  
`Oh, right. ´ Stiles says while gently petting him like he was suddenly a cat which Jackson wouldn’t mind being if he was Stiles cat, he’d hate it if he was McCall’s cat because well he’d hate to be anything of McCall’s, `Now you just remember that what happened is not my fault and that you have probably a concussion or brain damage so stay clam okay?´ the growl leaves Jackson without his consent and it seems to be enough to cause the pale human to finally get on with it, `She invited me over for dinner tonight. Don’t kill me.´

  
Jackson is not going to kill Stiles but his mother on the other hand was a possibility.

  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

  
Stiles seemed as nervous as Jackson was when he finally arrived at the house, a house Stiles hadn’t been too since Jackson’s seventh birthday party. For once Stiles wasn’t wearing plaid just a pair of black skinny jeans which Jackson knew for a fact Stiles hadn’t bought for himself but had rather been gifted to him by Erica or perhaps Lydia who had both started to try and change Stiles’ horrible fashion sense, Stiles was wearing a simple black shirt and again Jackson suspected it too had been bought by someone else than Stiles, and although Stiles looked good the way he was dressed there was a small part of Jackson that didn’t like the idea of Stiles wearing clothes other people besides his father had bought him.

  
These rather possessive thoughts frightened Jackson to some degree while at the same time a part of him felt like there was nothing wrong with wanting to be the only one to provide clothing to Stiles, and just the idea of being the one to clothe Stiles and make sure he eats more than once a day sent pleasant shivers through out Jackson’s body.

  
`Dude are you feeling alright?´ Stiles asks voice laced with concern as he balanced the pie he was holding and taking off his shoes perhaps remembering how Jackson’s mother was strict about not walking around inside the house with shoes on your feet.

  
`I’m fine. The pie smells nice.´ Jackson says quickly before closing the door behind Stiles who beams at him proudly, `It’s my mother’s special blueberry pie, I made it myself.´

  
`Really? You bake? ´ Jackson asks and he winches a little at how rude he may have sounded but Stiles continues to smile.

  
`I do, well I did but with dad’s diet it’s on very rare occasions.´

  
`Stiles you’re late.´ Jackson hears his mother say as she swept into the foyer dressed not so casually in one of her favorite dresses, Stiles anxiousness spiked and he fumbled a little almost dropping the pie he’d baked so carefully.

  
`I’m sorry Mrs. Whittemore, but I – I realized I didn’t have anything to bring and so I thought I should bake a pie because mom always said you can’t go to someone’s house unless they are family without bringing something, and so I baked a pie – blueberry if that’s alright.´ Jackson almost feels like growling at his mother for making the boy he was trying to get on board with maybe becoming Jackson’s something or other that wouldn’t end any time soon.

  
`Oh sweetheart it’s perfectly fine,´ Jackson’s mother laughs gently before moving towards Stiles and inspecting him but there’s no real judgement in her gaze and yet Stiles looks like he’s expecting to be laughed at.

  
`You look so much like your mother.´ there was a slight sadness in her voice that draws Jackson’s attention towards her mother who gently stroked Stiles cheek, `No wonder Jackson likes you.´ and there the pie went towards the floor but Jackson managed to catch it in the nick of time.

  
`Wha- what?´ Jackson can’t even look at Stiles at the moment because this was so not the way he’d planned on breaking that particular news to Stiles.

  
`Oh honey didn’t you know? Why do you think I invited you to dinner?´ Jackson’s mother continues to say as if she’d just informed Stiles the sun would rise tomorrow.

  
`Wait you like me?´ Stiles says a little bit too loudly and Jackson feels the pie leave his hold before his mother advices them to take this particular conversation upstairs to Jackson’s bedroom, which Jackson doesn’t have nothing against for some odd reason and he positively drags a slightly stunned Stiles to his den which he’d cleaned very carefully for the past hour or so in order to show he could keep their future home clean without Stiles having to stress over it, which of course Jackson understood now as he had Stiles inside his room wasn’t a normal thing to think.

  
Having Stiles inside his room be it in a less than relaxed sort of way has Jackson feeling a little bit less tense.

  
`So, is she joking? Like you don’t really like me do you? Or are you like in on the joke too? ´ and Jackson doesn’t like the clear sense of hurt and disappointment in Stiles voice, he doesn’t like the way Stiles stands there hunched and ready to be laughed at as he’d been at Jackson’s seventh birthday when Jackson had thought it would be hilarious to pull down Stiles’ pants in the middle of pin the tail on the donkey it had also been the day when Jackson’s mother had ever told him she was disappointed in him.

  
`It’s not a joke.´ Jackson confesses before dropping down onto his bed and dragging Stiles down next to him, clinging tightly to the pale hand that could express so much with very little motion, `I – you can call Lydia and ask her if you want, she figured out that I’d rather be with you than her any day.´ Jackson feels a blush rise on his cheeks but he soldiers on none the less, `You drive me crazy, and you are craze, but I – but I can’t stop thinking about you and it’s driving me crazy sometimes.´

  
`Jackson.´ Stiles whispers nervously but Jackson just squeezes his hand tighter and continues to say, `Even if you don’t like me and I don’t blame you for it, I mean seriously I’ve been an asshole to you since I realized I thought you were pretty, but I just want you to know I like you and it’s not just because you are beautiful or funny which you are, but it’s also because you don’t let me get away with my shit – you push and pull me all the time and I hate it and love it at the same time.´

  
`Holy shit.´ Stiles breathes out slowly as their eyes finally connect and Jackson leans in closer, `I’m an idiot, I’m a douchebag, I’ve killed people and I’m not sure I will ever to be as good as Danny but I swear I’d try for you.´

  
`You’re not kidding, are you? ´ Stiles asks rather timidly and Jackson decides to throw cautions to the wind and surges forward, Stiles yelps a little frames his pale face locks their mouths together, at first Stiles doesn’t respond and it causes Jackson to whine miserably but then with what feels like an exhale that expels any sense of doubt or anxiousness Stiles responds with an eagerness Jackson would expect from someone like Stiles.

  
Their first kiss, their first string of kisses are anything but perfect as there’s too much teeth and nose bumping, and there’s a clear battle for dominance which Stiles yields soon enough, and although it’s not perfect Jackson finds the clumsiness of it all perfect. He loves the way Stiles hands are at a constant motion never knowing where to be and Jackson can’t wait to teach Stiles everything he knows, and if he didn’t hear his father call up to them that dinner was ready well then Jackson might’ve done so already.  
Pulling back but not away Jackson gazes into eyes that were more amber than brown and he wants to travel back in time and kick his younger self for calling them the color of shit, and Jackson isn’t telling tales when he breathes out, `Beautiful.´

 


End file.
